Solstice: Réincarné Aimé Réussir
by LittleDhampire28
Summary: Two separate worlds are brought together, by a love that is was driven by fate.
1. I miss you more today

**Disclaimer -** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to our beloved **SM**.This is simply my story of Renesmee and Jacob.

**A/N -** I want to thank my TSTA lovies, I love them all more than they'll ever know. And to my Beta & PIPS - K. You are my inspiration, thank you for all your love and support through it all. xoxo! This is dedicated to you.

* * *

**Solstice: Réincarné Aimé Réussir**

**PREFACE**

"Some people come into our lives  
and leave footprints on our hearts  
and we are never ever the same."  
Flavia Weedn

It's been eight years since my birth. In human terms I should be only eight years young – a simple child playing with dolls and other normal children. But I'm not normal nor am I a child. I'm a half breed: half immortal, half mortal. I reached full maturity a little over a year ago and I will no longer age. I am eternally stuck seventeen, physically speaking.

Tomorrow is my wedding day and I can hear my family downstairs preparing. Alice is down there, barking orders; she really was a force of nature to be reckoned with, especially when she was in the zone. I have been given special orders, from no other than Alice, to get my beauty rest. Snorting, I wonder how anyone can sleep with all the buzz and excitement in the atmosphere.

I was also asked, more like ordered, to not see the groom today. The next time I'll see him will be tomorrow, when I'm walking down the aisle to be evermore linked. Thinking about marrying my best friend and soul mate makes my heart flutter. I've been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember. I am going to marry the man that I was destined to be with… Jacob Black.

I lay on my bed with my eyes closed, trying to distract myself and keep my mind occupied with random thoughts. I could see the rays of sun through my eye lids as it was starting to fall through the trees, getting ready to set. The colors glistened and danced about under my lids, special thanks to being a half vampire – there weren't names for what we saw and everything had a glow to it. I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

With all this free time on my hands, my mind started to wonder to how it all began. It started last summer, when Jacob confessed his love for me and the whole imprint thing. I always knew I was his imprint, but I entirely understand what that meant and Jake always told me he'd explain when the time was right. I remember as if it all happened yesterday.

Ch. 1  
"I miss you more today than yesterday,  
but not as much as tomorrow."  
- Unknown

_**Flash back – 1 yr prior**_

It was June, and we were all doing our own thing around the house. We moved to Prince Rupert B.C, Canada soon after the Volturi incident happened. I had been homeschooled by the family – mainly by Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and my father; bless their souls.

Everyone had been exceptionally giddy towards me but purposely distracted. The house was filled with sweet music. My father was at his piano composing a new piece I had never heard before. It was exquisite and one of a kind. He was truly gifted in music and composing. Beside him, on the bench, was my mother. Her head rested on his shoulder, eyes closed, and she was smiling to herself. They were in their own little world. I loved watching them and even envied them at times. Alice and Rose had been missing off and on throughout the day; they were probably out shopping, again, but who knows where they might have been. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was off working on a new renovation project –I could only assume. And, of course, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games.

Jake had been gone for the past several weeks; he was in Washington visiting La Push. Billy had a minor stroke and Jacob rushed down to be with his father. I was glad he was with Billy. He needed to be there. I just wasn't used to not having him around. He'd been there for as long as I could remember. I missed him more than I probably should. With him being away, it made me realize that I wanted to be with him every waking moment. I missed his musky scent, his lame jokes, and that stupid goofy grin. I missed my cuddly wolf.

_Is that even natural?_ I thought to myself, shaking my head. _Stop being lame Nes and snap out of it. God, you're acting as if you're in love with boy, _I mentally argued to myself. I paused for a second. _Love_, I thought again. _Could it be possible!?_

Father stopped playing music and snapped his head up. He narrowed his brows at me and had an expression on his face like he was fighting some internal battle. _Crap! Sorry dad. I didn't mean to…it means nothing. _

He glared at me, still conflicted with something. Then he glanced at the back door and turned towards my mother. "Love, I'm going to step out for a moment. Are you going to be okay here?"

Mom, already having seen the exchanged facial expressions, between him and me, smiled warmly. "Sure…Everything okay?" Her tone hinted that she knew something…but what?

"Pretty positive it is. I think she's figuring it out." He quickly whispered into her neck while placing a small kiss on her.

She stole a quick glance at me. "Ah I see." Her eyes twinkled at me.

_Wait, did dad just say? I was figuring it out? What the heck am I suppose to be figuring out!? And to top it off, mom is in on it too_…._great_.

"Renesmee, let's take a walk," dad said. He gestured towards the backdoor. He used my full first name and no one does that unless I'm in trouble or something serious is going down.

_Surely he's not upset with me for what I thought earlier._ _Crap._ I got up and followed my father out the backdoor.

Once we were both out the door, we ran at full speed. I followed Father out for several miles until he came to a halt. He walked slowly to a tree, placing one of his hands on it, as if he was using it for balance, and placed the other hand on the bridge of his nose, hanging his head down. I wasn't sure what to do or say to him, so I stood there in silence waiting for him to break the ice.

"Nessie, we need to talk," he choked out.

"Dad, I'm so sorry about earlier. It means nothing… just random silly thoughts. Seriously I --" He cut me off.

"You think I'm angry or upset with you because of your thoughts?" He half chuckled. "It's not that sweetie – well, it was something to do with that, but it's not really that".

"I...I don't think I fully understand, dad. Then what is it?" I couldn't help whimpering a little.

Father came next to me, motioning for me to sit next to him.

"You see, everything you're feeling and thinking has a reason, Nes. You just need to discover it on your own. No one can tell you whether how you feel and what you are thinking is correct or not. These are yours to sort out."

_Mmm, not sure I'm following where this is going,_ I thought.

"You were thinking about Jacob, and something caught my attention. You said you were acting a as if you were in love with him." He raised his hand at me signaling for me to wait until he could finish. "Tell me why you thought that?"

I was stunned; he wasn't upset at all, and he was more concerned. I wasn't sure what to say to him. Of course, I was hesitant because my father and I never really saw eye to eye on Jacob. But, for some reason, he kept him around, like it was for me and my benefit.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure why I thought that. I guess I was being silly. I mean, I was thinking about how he's been gone a lot lately and I really do miss him. Things just seem off and even different when he's not around…" I paused.

"Go on." He encouraged me with a slight head nod. I sat there for a moment, pondering my next words, carefully, even though he could hear me thinking.

"I don't like being without Jacob. It feels like there's something missing – like a minor, or maybe even a huge void is in my life when he's away, for any amount of time. I mean, come on…he's my best friend and I've known him ever since I could remember, literally. I love him to death!" I giggled for a moment.

_There's that word again… love... what is love anyway? Do I love him like a brother? _O_bviously not...no...Wait…It's coming to me..._

_Oh god!!_ I gasped. "Dad, I think I'm in love with Jacob Black!"

He smiled. Then he whispered, "I know sweetie."

He cradled me to his chest and held me there for what seemed like hours. He let me show him my favorite memories of Jake and me together. I replayed one remembrance that I had always cherished. Jake was running in wolf form and I was running beside him. The wind was in my hair and I held a smile across my face, feeling so free and light. The sun light was peeking through the trees, dancing upon my skin, ever so lightly. The sun didn't give me the same effect as the others, but I glistened slightly. I remember Jake running behind some brush to change forms and get dressed. When he stepped out from behind the brush, my heart fluttered for the first time. I wasn't sure what to make of it. It felt like my body was somehow invisibly drawn to his – like there was some force placing us in that moment, together. I heard Jake's heart rate increase, also, and his breathing had picked up. His eyes were staring into the depths of my soul. He swiftly picked me up and placed a small kiss on my nose. I giggled.

Father shifted, breaking my concentration. He was clearly uncomfortable by my memory. "Sorry, Dad," I whispered.

"Don't apologize, love. It's just that you're my little girl and it can be hard for me to let go at times." He squeezed me closer.

Several days had gone by since my epiphany with my father and realized I was head over hills in love with Jacob Black. Father seemed okay with my epiphany: he actually understood and was supportive, which was odd for me at times because they've always had this love hate relationship. I never understood why, but then again I never asked either.

I hadn't spoken to Jake in almost a week. I needed to hear his voice, be in his embrace...I needed to tell him about my new found love for him. Though, I still wasn't positive if I'd even tell him, just yet. We had a special bond that I didn't want to mess up over some _feelings_. I'd rather put them aside than to lose him. _That's what I'll do; I'll put them to aside…for now_.

As if on cue, my cell started to buzz and the screen lit up, saying Jacob. _Oh dear god…_ I sucked in a breath and answered it. "Hey Jake! How's it going!?" I forcefully choked out.

"Heya Nessie. You okay? You sound kinda…I dunno, strained."

I giggled. _God I missed him. _"All good here. So what's up? How's Billy?" I managed to keep my voice steady and simple that time.

"He's making good progress. Rach and Paul decided to move in and take care of him. Considering they have two munchkins now, I think they are going to add on to the house to make more room for everyone. So, uh...yeah, I'll be home tomorrow morning. Is my room still waiting for me or did you guys decide to adopt another and give it away already?"

I couldn't help giggling at him, again. "Of course you're room is still here, silly. And, besides, if we did adopt another, there are plenty of other rooms to choose from."

"Yeah, but none of those rooms are across the hall from yours like mine."  
_  
_"Ah, well, not like you'd miss me."

"Are you kidding me, kiddo? I'd miss you more than anything. Sheesh, when will you ever learn?" he joked.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry home to me...I mean, us…please."

"I'll see you when you wake up – I promise."

"I miss you, Jake. It's great to finally hear your voice. It feels like it's been ages."

"I miss you too and it's been way to long. Let's not go so long without talking, kay?"

"Sound's great to me," I whispered. _Oh god…don't do it. Don't do it._ The words rushed out before I had a chance to reconsider them. "There's something I need to tell you when you get here, Jake. I've been thinking and I really need to talk to you. At first I wasn't going to tell you, but now I have to. I'm in way too deep now." I spoke so fast that I wasn't even sure if he caught any of what I had just said.

"What is it? Tell me now. Everything okay…are you hurt?" I heard the deepening concern in his husky voice.

_I'm more than okay. I'm madly, deeply in love with my best friend_, I thought to myself. "Yeah, everything is okay – I promise. It's stupid… forget what I just said."

"No, we really do need to talk when I get home…or at least I need to tell you something. But, uh, yeah, I gotta go and say bye to the guys before I head out. They all say, 'Hi,' by the way."

"Okay, Jake. Be safe and see you in the morning…loves ya!"

"I love you too, Nes."

The phone clicked as I flopped myself back on my bed and groaned…_what did I just do!?_


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of these characters, they belong to our beloved SM. This is simply my story of Renesmee and Jacob.

* * *

Ch. 2

Changes  
JPOV

After hanging up the phone with Nessie, I knew I had to hurry with my goodbyes to everyone and head home as soon as I possibly could. I needed to see and speak with her; it had been way too long since I'd seen her.  
_Could I possibly be going through withdraws from her?_ I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. _She's my imprint, of course I'm having withdraws._

"Hey, old man. How are you holding up?"

"Doing okay…better day today." He managed to mumble. I could definitely tell today was a better day: his speech is a little clearer and his color is coming back to him.

"…You leaving me already?" He inquired.

"Pops, you will be fine without me. Besides, Rachel and Paul are here now, and you know I'm only a phone call away."

"I know. It's just that I miss you, at times." He reached out to me with his one good arm and I couldn't help but give him an enormous hug, in return.

"I know pops – I'll miss you more than you'll know, but I have to get back to her…"

"Son, there's something I want to give you." He reached into to a leather bag that was tied to his wheel chair. He fumbled with it, so I helped him. Thankfully, he stopped being stubborn and accepted the help. With his good hand, he poured something into my palm, from the bag. "This, here, belonged to your mother. I made it for her as a promise of our love. I was a simple man – I still am – so, I couldn't afford anything special, much less a ring." I saw a tear escape his eye and make its way down his cheek.

I looked into the palm of my hand and saw an amazing, handmade carving. It was a wooden pendent on a gold chain. My father had made a round, flat charm with a wolf's face engraved in it. I thumbed over the wood as memories of my mother flooded my mind.

I remembered lying in the forest, with her, while she hummed an old tribal lullaby to me, and I would rub the wooden pendant as I fell asleep in her arms. That was one of my earliest memories of my mother, and one that I'd forever remember. I could fell a lump grow in my throat.

"Dad..."

"Son, I want you to take it and give it to Nes, if you should choose to do so. I want to pass it down to you; I know she would have wanted you to have it. "

I couldn't fight back the tears anymore; my vision became blurred with tears. My mother, the pendant, my father, and now Renesmee... I bowed my head and accepted it with pride. I reached over to hug him.

I whispered, "Thank you." My father nodded his head and we shared a silent moment together.

Before I left the house, I placed my father into his bed. Today's talk had been huge for him and made him exhausted. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the family, tied the leather pouch to my leg, and then headed to the forest to morph and head home. I had already said my farewells to the pack the night prior, so it was time to return home to my beloved.

Moments later, I was in shifted form and dug my claws into the soft, moist soil. Voices automatically drowned out my own thoughts.

_Hey man! Come back soon! And, give the Cullens and Nessie our love_. Seth – gotta love him. He was still close with the Cullens, and especially with Edward and Nessie.

_I wouldn't go as far as say love but, yeah, tell the bloodsuckers hi for us. Oh and, Jake, it's beautiful. _Leah had finally come to terms with me imprinting on Renesmee and saw the Cullens as second family. Boy, that was definitely something.

_We'll miss you. _Quill and Embry said this in unison.

_No worries guys, I'll be back soon enough! _I, then, pounded the ground harder and with more force than usual. I needed to get back; I could feel change happening all around me and it was a welcoming change, indeed.

* * *

**A/N** – I know this was VERY short, bare with me… another chapter will be up this week. I just needed to get this back story up out there =)  
I promise some goodies will come soon! 3


	3. Gravitation cannot be held responsible

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of these characters, they belong to our beloved SM. This is simply my story of Renesmee and Jacob.

* * *

Ch. 3

"Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love."  
Albert Einstein

"Hey kiddo – wake up!"

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me!" I groaned, squeezing my eyes tighter together, and burying my head into my pillows. "Go away, please...and get that feather out of my ear, or so help me..."

"Yeah, not gonna happen, shortie."

"Damn it, Emmett! What the hell do you want!? I didn't sleep much last night and the sun isn't even up yet!" I swatted at him.

Emmett was lying next to me, with a peacock feather in his hand. He loved to torture me. I'd never tell him but, I adored our little spats and he was probably one of my favorite people, ever. Even though he was technically an uncle to me, I saw him as more of a brother. He's that huge, over protective, big puddle of mush, goofball of an uncle, slash brother.

I peaked an eye open, at him. "Yes?"

"I was thinking… maybe it's time you learn to go mudding… in The Beast...if you want." He shrugged, trying his best to look casual, but deep down he was just as excited as I was.

"Are you kidding me?!" I leapt out of bed, as fast as I possibly could, and scrambled around for some clothes.

"Hells yeah, shortie! It's time to take her out and break her in." His smile grew wider, along with mine. Emmett's jeep was dubbed The Beast, by me, a while back. It was an inside joke between the two of us and the name seemed to have stuck.

"Wait… what about mom and dad? You know they don't want me driving, much less mudding."

"That's why I waited 'till they went hunting." He tapped his head. "See, I _am_ smarter than the average cookie." We bust out with laughter, together. I laughed so hard my sides actually hurt and I had tears rolling down my face.

"Give me five minutes and I'm game." I managed to agree, between my gasps for air and laughter.

"I'm waiting." He tapped his wrist and the imaginary watch.

I fled into my restroom to, quickly, get dressed and pull my hair back. I stole a quick glance into the mirror, only to find I looked like hell ran me over – twice. I was up all night, thinking about Jacob. I thanked goodness for good ol' Emm to lighten things up; I needed this distraction. Though, I hoped we'd be back in time for me to clean up, before Jake got home; I didn't want to look like a muddy mess. I released a sigh and headed out.

"It's about damn time! YO, let's get this show on the road!"

"Oh, whatever….I still have one minute left." I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked back. When we got to The Beast, he leapt into the passenger seat.

"Let's do this thing! Woo!" Emm let out a howl of excitement.

"Oh gosh… you're serious! I'm going to get to drive?" I bounced myself into the driver seat. "Fasten your seat belt, because this is going to be one hell of a ride." I mockingly cooed, winking at Emmett. His booming laughter filled the air.

I wasn't the best of driver, but I caught on quickly. I wasn't allowed to drive, simply because my father and Jacob thought I was too fragile and something could – and, more than likely, would – go wrong. Since I am half mortal, and in other words, half Bella, no one wanted to take a chance and tempt fate any further than we already had.

Emmett gave me directions on where to go and how to turn the wheel, for us to go mudding the 'proper' way, as he put it. We slid and splashed mud all over the place and ourselves. I'd doubt you could tell the jeep was even red, at some point. We were caked in mud but it was well worth it. I couldn't remember having had this much fun in mud – ever_ –_ and I couldn't help but grin, stupidly.

We could sense the sun, over the horizon, before it made its appearance, but the clouds kept it well hidden from the world – well, at least from Forks. Another rainy day was headed our way. _Joy._

We made our way back towards the house, in silence. I think Emmett knew I needed this time to take it all in and collect my thoughts. I took my time, driving; I was in no hurry to get back. I wanted to savior the moment, and absorb as much as I could, before it came to an end. I knew it wouldn't be happening again, or at least, not in the next decade.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, by clearing his throat. That was how we normally knew that he had something on his mind.

"What's up Emm?" I paused, waiting for him to say something. Silence. "Emm…?"

I wasn't used to silence coming from him. He pointed a finger off into the distance. My eyes, automatically, darted in the directed location. My vision wasn't as great as his, or the others, but I could still sense someone, once I paid attention.

And there he was, afar, and as breath taking as ever. His hair blew in the breeze, his bare chest rose and fell heavily, and I could hear his heart hammer in his chest. I caught a whiff of his musky scent: the smell of cedar, dirt, oak and grass filled my nostrils. My head was spinning; nothing was clear.

"Go on." Emmett nudged me.

I hopped out of the jeep, never taking my eyes off of Jacob. I heard Emmett get into the driver seat and peel off. I didn't care though; _he_ was finally home.

"Jacob," I whispered, barely loud enough for myself to comprehend. I knew he could hear me.

"Renesmee," he whispered back. There was urgency in his voice.

That was all it took. I sprinted off towards him – in that moment nothing else mattered to me. I could only focus on one thing, while the rest of the world faded into darkness, and that was Jacob. There was no doubt in my mind that Jacob Black was my forever.

Before even realizing it, tears were streaming down my flushed cheeks. I bound into his welcoming arms, securing my legs around his waist and fastening my writs around his neck. Sobs escaped from within my chest, I was overwhelmed with the range of emotions flowing through me.

The second I was in his embrace, I showed him how much I missed him, through the display of my thoughts and memories. Jacob held his breath as I replayed it all to him. He stared in the depths of my soul, again, piercing through my eyes and into my heart. He cupped my face, with both of his hands, never losing contact with me. He didn't have to say it: I knew in that moment that Jacob felt the same as I did for him. Staring back into his deep brown eyes, I now knew that he had always felt this way for me, and he was just waiting for me to see that.

All at once, memories of everyone always talking about me being Jacob's imprint, when I was very young, came crashing into my thoughts. All my life I had heard this and once I became older, the imprint talk was kept to a minimum and hushed. I had asked, once, and Jacob and my father both said time would explain everything. While still projecting my memories onto Jacob, he saw me remember things about the imprint.

_Silence_

I then decided to show him some of my favorite, random, memories of him. I showed him the very first time we laid eyes on one another – when I was only moments old – as his, then, raged and defeated face peered over Rose's shoulders. Something in him disappeared that day and was replaced with the Jacob I know and love. I was not sure how I could how remember almost everything, including the first moments of my life, but I did remember seeing something new in Jacob, like he was suddenly struck by life.

Next, I showed him a memory of us lounging next to the river. He was in his wolf form and I was laying on him, while we rested in the wildflowers. I was reading _A Mid Summer Night's Dream_, by William Shakespeare, out loud to Jake. I remember butterflies fluttering around us while the sun danced between the tree branches that we were laying under. It truly felt like we were in the pages of the story – into the depths of the magic.

Following that was memory of us in La Push, having a bonfire with my grandfather – Charlie – Sue, Billy, and the entire pack. I remember listening to the legends of their tribe, their hymns, and even learning to weave from Sue. I remember that being the first night I really noticed Jacob in an entire different light. I didn't discover the level of the emotional aspect of those feelings until later, with my father, but that night something seemed to have shifted. It was like I was meant to be there, in that moment with him; like that night was meant to be. I couldn't help but think further into the memory. Jacob was sitting there, joking with Seth and Embry. His smile was genuine and his eyes twinkled as the camp fire set a glow in them. When he turned and caught me staring at him, I remembered how both of our hearts started speeding, but in sync.

Caught up in the moment, I started to show him my conversation with father and my epiphany. How my internal debate was tearing me apart, because he was my best friend, but I knew I had to be a hundred percent honest with him. Jacob tightened his grip around me, closing his eyes and putting his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure?" His words sounded forced out, as if his voice was caught in his throat.

"With every ounce of my being..." I couldn't believe how confident I was. He grasped one of my hands, interlocking his fingers through mine, and kissed my hand. Then, he turned to give me Eskimo kisses.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

"I love you more, Jacob Black." I returned the butterfly kisses, with grin spread across my face.

"…Not possible," he whispered. Not even a micro second later, I felt his strong lips on mine and his tongue tracing my tongue. There was something passionate, yet earnest, about the way he kissed me. Just as before, the world seemed to fade out and my existence focused, clearly, on Jacob: Nothing else mattered to me – not now, anyway.

I was in my destiny's arms.

* * *

**A/N** - Special thanks to my Beta, I love you 1000 red star burts! And thanks for being my Muse. :)


	4. Outcomes

**A/N:** Thank you to all of the readers. Sorry for the delayed update. RL has kept me busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, thanks to my beta, Kay Cannon.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of these characters, they belong to our beloved is simply my story of Renesmee and Jacob.

* * *

Ch. 4

JPOV

Outcomes

I had hoped, wished, and even dreamt that this day would come. Although I had imprinted on Renesmee, there was no one hundred percent guarantee that she would love me back. I'd waited for this day as if my life depended on it. Honestly, my life _had_ depended on this.

The Cullen's and I had agreed to let her sort her feelings out before we come clean about imprinting. We didn't want her to feel pressured or obligated to return that form of love. I would have waited as long as was needed: she was my everything. I'll confess, I'd often thought about what I would do or how I would react if Nessie had not returned the "intimate" feelings. Quite frankly, I never got far with those ponderings.

After the call about my dad's stroke, I considered the _what ifs _and worst possible scenarios. What if Renesmee realized I was a love sick puppy and was repulsed by me? Would she boot me to the corner? What would I have done? I'd like to think that I would have stayed, but a part of me knows I would have run as far away as was possible, to escape the pain. I couldn't take my dad's health status and Nessie's rejection in one lifetime. I might have come back one day, to check in on her, but my heart would forever be shattered.

"I know what you are thinking, Jacob Black." I knew that voice from anywhere. I called it the voice of reason. "Don't you dare run from something when you don't know the absolute outcome."

My back was towards the voice. I knew I couldn't face him – not now. I let out a small huff.

_Of course you would be listening. You'd think that I would be used to this by now._

"My apologies. I don't mean to intrude on your thoughts, but when they involve my daughter and you running from her I can't exactly help it." His stern but soft voice filled my dark room.

I had just spoken to my sisters, who were back in La Push. My dad had suffered a mild stroke and the girls were at the hospital with him. I told them I would leave that night and meet them in the morning. I knew I hadn't, yet, spoken to Renesmee about my feelings but, in that moment, I felt as if my life was going to crash down onto of me. So, why not just run from it before it got worse? I didn't feel like talking and he knew that, but persisted.

"I can't imagine how you feel or what you are going through but I do know that you can't give up. I also know I'm not one to speak, to say the least, but I'm still learning from my mistakes and I live with the regret of them every day. There's no taking them back once they've been made. There's only a lifetime of making them up."

_I'm not going to tell her. It's bad timing. I don't want to deal with rejection…not now, at least. _The smooth voice was silent for a moment.

"Understandable." I could almost hear him nod. "Be patient, my brother. It's not my place to say anything but, I have a feeling she's going to come around sooner than you think." I whipped around, quickly, to face him.

"Don't put any ideas in her head, Edward. We agreed for this to be as natural as possible. As much as I want her to want me back, if she chooses for me to be only a friend to her, I'll have to accept it and be what she needs me to be." My voice came out harsher than I intended.

Edward shifted and placed his back against the door frame, propping his leg on the casing for support, and crossing his arms along his chest. His head rested back and he glared up at the ceiling.

"Are you coming back?"

_I plan to. I need to go and visit my dad – take care of some business and all. Maybe once things settle down, I'll come back._ I looked away. I didn't want to think of the possibility of not returning…of not seeing Nessie again, or for a while at least. Edward walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't give up," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. Within a flash he was gone. I sat in silence, hanging my head in the dark.

_I can't give up._

Looking back on that day, I realized I had Edward to thank. He had given me the nudge I needed before I left to see my father. He'd given a small glint of hope to cling to when things were going crazy. I hadn't even told Renesmee how I felt and I was ready to give up. I was a complete jackass!

None of that mattered anymore. She was in love with me and she knew the truth. What more could a guy ask for?

* * *

NPOV

"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine."  
**Song of Solomon, 1. 1**

We laid in the clearing for hours after Jacob and I professed our love to one another. I rested in his arms, listening to his heart beat. It was the most soothing sound known to mankind.

Jacob updated me about his visit to La Push: the pack and Billy's recent health status. I saddened that he left his father but he assured me that his health had improved and he was in good care.

I missed Billy and the pack, but I missed my grandfather, Charlie, the most. Jacob told me Charlie was doing extremely well and that he and Sue were as strong as ever. I knew I couldn't visit Forks as often as I'd like. However, I hoped that, since my growth spurts had stopped all together, I might have been able to visit him for a couple of hours, on occasion. Still, I could guess that my parents and Carlisle would suggest Charlie and Sue come here, instead.

_Mental note to self: call grandfather for a visit._

I brought Jacob up to speed on the latest at the house, which was really nothing new except that Emmett took me mudding. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of me driving in the beast, but he didn't say much. That notwithstanding, I was pretty positive he'd take it up with Emm another day.

"Oh crap! I'm still muddy!" I gasped as I examined myself. "I'm sorry. It didn't even dawn on me till just now." A frown crept across my face. Jacob lifted my chin and met my gaze.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do now my love." His lips met mine. My cheeks failed me and scarlet flushed my face. My heart, also, hammered in my chest with a forceful beat.

"I love you till the end," I said, in a breath.

"And what if there is no end?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Then I love you for eternity and beyond." I nuzzled into his neck as I spoke, inhaling his scent and planting tiny kisses on his collar bone. I could feel him smiling his goofy grin that I loved so much.

"Jake…there's something I am sort of curious about and I'd really appreciate it if you could finally fully explain everything to me." Jacob was silent for a moment, reflecting over what I had just asked of him, and then let out a low sigh.

"You are curious about the imprint thing, aren't you?"

"I know I'm your imprint, but what exactly does that mean? I'm not sure I totally understand. I mean, I've heard it before and I know you imprinted on me when I was just a baby, but why do you do that?" My eyes set upon his. Jacob returned my gaze and never let go.

"Well, keep in mind that neither I nor the others have _ANY_ control over whom we imprint on. We do not do this by choice. It's something that happens naturally. It's like its nature's own form of love at first sight. It literally allows us find our soul mate and you are mine.

"I can speak from experience. All other connections are severed and it is only you that keeps me bounded to this Earth. I live and breathe for you. Everything I do is for you and nothing else matters beyond you." He paused. I searched my memory, trying to pin point exactly when Jacob could have imprinted on me. And then it dawned on me.

"You imprinted on me when I was a baby, didn't you? It was after my mother had me and you thought she was gone. Rose was holding me and you looked like a man that had accepted his fate. I remember you peering over her shoulder at me and something about your eyes had changed." I trailed off at the end. He nodded in confirmation.

"Except that _you_ turned out to be my fate, Renesmee. The moment I finally laid eyes on you, my world seemed to turn inside out and everything faded except for you. That's an amazing memory you have there, kiddo." He chuckled.

"For one, I'm not a kiddo anymore. And two, of course I remember. I remember everything about you." I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, I know you can't control it but, why do you imprint?"

"Ah, yeah… that." He suddenly became self conscious. "You see, it's been said that we imprint on someone who will give us the strongest off spring. Though, others say it's to make us become stronger wolves." Jacob started to fidget. I reached up and cupped his cheeks.

"And you don't believe in the first theory, do you?" His eyes squeezed shut.

"I honestly don't know, Nes. You are, after all, half blood sucker. Your body seems to be like there's. You know what Carlisle thinks: your body is now frozen." He shrugged. "I'm just not sure what to believe when it comes to theories and legends, anymore. You and I aren't even supposed to coexist and here we are, together and in love. Who knows what the future has in store for us? But, for now, can we just live in the moment and enjoy the present?"

My thoughts raced. I envisioned two russet skin toned toddlers running around in the forest; twins: a male and female. The sun danced upon their skin, showing a tiny hint of glisten but not enough for the human eye to spot. They had golden eyes and the female had long, curly hair while the male had long, wavy hair. They both, still, looked like Jacob.

"Nessie, don't. It's okay. You are more than enough for me." He tightened his grip around me and kissed my forehead. All I could do was nod my head in response. _I will get to the bottom of this_, I thought in another mental note.

"Okay, I'm your imprint. Is that why you stayed nearby this entire time?" I'd decided to changed the subject. He chuckled, loudly.

"Guilty as charged."

"Did I ever have a choice in loving you, or was it predestined?" I inquired.

"It's all free will. Although, no one has ever denied the amount of love we have to offer our imprint."

I paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to ask this next question. "When you imprinted on me – and you said it is nature's form of love at first sight and connecting soul mates – did you have romantic feelings for me, then?"

"Absolutely not." He stood his ground and sounded positive. "You see, we love our imprints the way they need us to love them; whether they need us as a friend, guardian, brother and or eventually lover, that's what we do for them. Honestly, I just want you happy. If you are happy, then my job is done." Jake let out a brief sigh.

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe what I feel, Jake. I feel like, for the first time, my life is going down the path it was meant to. I'm amazed by this feeling. I'm in love with my best friend and I couldn't ask for more."

"I second that." He released a heavy breath of relief.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew it was time to go home. As if Jacob was reading my mind, he rose and lifted me up. I grabbed his hand and we journeyed to the house.

"…Ready to face the music?" He smirked at me. I let out a fake sigh and then grinned.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Soul meets soul on lovers' lips

**A/N:**

As always, thank you for reading.

And thank you to my beta, Kay Cannon.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of these characters, they belong to our beloved SM. This is simply my story of Renesmee and Jacob.

* * *

Ch. 5

"Soul meets soul on lovers' lips."  
Percy Bysshe Shelley

Strolling back to the house together was an electrifying experience, literally. Every time we touched, a spark flew through us both, sending jolts and waves of electricity along with a stream of constant, intense feelings. I felt as if I was supposed to be here, right now, in this moment. It was as if my existence finally had a real purpose. I couldn't help but smile the stupidest grin known to mankind.

I was sure my parents and the rest of the family were back home from hunting and I still hadn't figured out exactly what I was going to say or do. It wasn't as if I had a lot to explain. My father already knew everything – he was the one that helped with my epiphany for Pete's sake.

So, why was I so nervous? Was it because I was crossing over into unknown territory? More than likely...

As we approached the house, I could hear everyone inside rustling around and murmuring to one another, almost certainly about Jacob and myself. It didn't surprise me. By then, everyone would have known that Jacob was home. Emmett did, after all, point him out to me, before heading home.

I could hear the same, soft flowing, exquisite music my father had played a couple of weeks ago. He was composing, again. Something had to have inspired him and he had yet to finish his masterpiece. It was filled with so much love and passion; it brought warm tears to my eyes and made my heart pulsate.

I stood there frozen for a moment, absorbing the melody into my heart and letting it take over my soul. Something about the music made me feel as if the song was about me or at least along those lines. Either way, I was one with the harmony and I couldn't help but hum along to the chorus as we continued towards the house and everyone in it.

The music ceased and I heard Alice clapping, furiously, and bouncing around. In a flash, she flew out of the side door and came to a halt in front of Jacob and me.

"I was wondering when you two would make it back!" Alice flared her sparkly white teeth. "Welcome home, Jacob. I've missed you. We've all missed you." She stepped forward and hugged him.

"Whoa, shortie! Easy there; you might be tiny but you can still crush me," Jake uttered. He was losing his breath under Alice's tight embrace.

"Opps." She giggled.

"Welcome home, son." Grandfather Carlisle walked over towards us, with the rest of the family following behind. "Alice is correct; you've defiantly been missed. Is your father well?"

"He's recovering all right." Jake nodded and squirmed a little.

He was still uncomfortable with attention. However, it was something he'd have to get used to. He was and would now always be a part of this family. I smiled quietly to myself, at the thought.

In my peripheral vision I could see my father nodding slightly, in agreement with my statement.

_Thank you daddy_

He, again, faintly nodded once, with a smirk.

Carlisle took Jacob and guided him inside the house, asking him all kinds of questions about his father's health. Jacob turned to look back at me in between Carlisle's questions. I mouth_ I'm sorry _to himand he returned an _I love you_,following a smile. Then he refocused on Carlisle and their conversation. _I love you more _I mouthed back, even though he wasn't paying attention anymore.

Breaking my concentration, Emmett came and put his arm around my shoulder. "You and the pup eh?"

Playfully, I punched his arm. "Yes Jacob and me."I emphasized the 'me'.

"Renesmee," mom said in a breath, "I couldn't be happier for you and Jacob than I am now." She hugged me tightly and I inhaled her scent. Aside from Jacob, hers was my favorite.

Instantly my cheeks became flushed as the fact that everyone knew about Jacob and me actually sunk in. "Wait, how'd you all know? Jacob and I were alone during our conversation."

Alice chimed in. "Seriously, Nessie, do you think there are any secrets in this family?" Everyone chuckled.

"Ugh, I see your point." I half joked.

Sometimes I wished there was such a thing as privacy in our household. But unfortunately, a home filled with sensitive auditory ranged vamps meant no secrets – or not many, at least.

"Nessie, honey…" Grandmother Esme embraced me gracefully. "We apologize for hogging your time from Jacob. Carlisle also apologizes for taking him from you. Go on and spend time together while he's still awake. He seems exhausted from the trip." She smiled her most warming smile. _I love her._

I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to have some quality time with Jake. So, I did as I was told willingly and happily. I pivoted back towards everyone. "Are you coming?"

"I think we're going to play a game of baseball. There's a thunderstorm headed this way." Father smirked. "And you know us, we aren't going to miss that chance."

Then he winked at mom. She playfully punched his arm. "Not in a million years."

"Okay, then. See you in a bit."

Normally I would have been all over a game of baseball; the rush of the game was something that we thrived on. But Jacob was back and I couldn't bear to leave his side anymore than I had to. He had been gone for far too long, and now things were different.

As I slipped through the side door, I heard Emmett talking to dad. "Dude! We're going to leave them alone!?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah, I guess we are." My father chuckled. "She's an adult now – believe it or not – and she's responsible enough to do the proper thing."

I could hear my mother screech. "My baby is already an adult!"

Everyone exploded with laughter. "That's normally what happens when they grow up, Bella." Leave it to Alice to come back with something clever.

I tapped on Jacob's door. He was blaring Shine Down, and it sounded like _Second Chance_ was playing. Shaking my head, I knew why he played the song.

_I love him._

"It's open!" His voice tiredly came from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry. Is this bad time?" I whispered.

Jacob sat up on his bed. "Never a bad time."

I closed the door behind me, and pounced on the bed, settling into his chest. Listening to his heart hammer was like music to my ears. The electrifying vibes instantly returned and we were both to stubborn to sever the connection anymore than we had to. I showed him how much I missed him, how my days were filled with void and internal silence, and how my heart ached to touch him – to be in his arms and to never let go.

Jacob inhaled, deeply. "I felt the exact same way the entire time I was gone. The days were dim and the stars didn't shine as bright when I was away. I felt incomplete and only managed to get through the trip by seeing your angelic face every time I closed my eyes. It was like your face was permanently tattooed under my lids."

His hand caressed my face, as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek, leaving a trail from his sizzling touch. I tried everything in my power to control my breathing. I was starting to lose sense of my thoughts – and people blamed us for dazzling. Perhaps they'd simply never encountered a werewolf.

Unconsciously, my lips met his with full velocity. Hungry for more, my tongue outlined his and I found myself nibbling at it. I wasn't sure where the forceful need had come from but I also didn't care.

Slowly, I climbed on top of him, accepting his groans as a sign for more. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, I kissed him deeper, needing more. His hands were roaming my body and settled on my hips.

He rocked me back and forth, grinding me into him. I felt his rigid region between us growing with each passing moment. Then, suddenly I felt his hands upon my cheeks, halting my actions and forcing me to face him.

"Wait, wait…please," he uttered, huskily. "I can't – I mean, WE can't; not like this," Jacob managed to piece out, between breaths. Instantly, I saw his devotion and passion. He wanted this to be respectable, and for that I loved him more.

"Forgive me? I have no idea what made me act that way." My blush failed me, again, and spread across my cheeks in a scarlet tint.

"Never apologize for that, Renesmee Carlie. Do you hear me?" Nodding slowly, I agreed. "Please know it's not that I don't want you. You mean too much to me for it all to go down like this. You deserve for everything to be perfect, the way it's supposed to be."

"I have you. That's perfect enough for me," I whimpered.

Carefully moving me off of and setting me beside him, he turned to face me. "We have a lifetime ahead of us. There's no need to rush things. Okay? Besides, if you are really serious about me, then you'll wait just as I will for you until marriage," he stated.

If my heart could have, it would have combusted into a million tiny butterflies. Tears dwelled in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "I love you, Jacob Black."

He gave me Eskimo kisses. "I love you more, Renesmee Cullen."

"Not possible," I countered with a sigh.

"Tie for even?" Jacob grinned his boyish, crooked smirk that swayed my heart.

"Deal!" We shook hands as a joke.

Almost on cue, he let out an enormous yawn. His lids were getting heavy and slowly closing. I nuzzled back into his chest and began humming to him; the chorus to my father's new piece had come to me. As I felt his body relax and him drift into a deep slumber, I stroked fingers over his heart. It belonged to me and mine belong to him… forever and always.

I mentally quoted to my Jacob…

_My beloved is mine, and I am his: he feedeth among the lilies. _

_Until the day break, and the shadows flee away, turn, my beloved, and be thou like a roe or  
young hart upon the mountains of Bether._

_Song of Solomon 7:10; The Final Prayer; Verses 14 to 17_


	6. Tears are Summer showers to the soul

**A/N**: My lovies/readers, I send my deepest apologies for the wait. RL has gotten in the way and I'm sure we can all relate to that. :)  
I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you with this chapter, nothing too terribly big, but surprisingly vital to the characters and how they have grown.

My biggest and deepest thx goes out to my Beta/PISP, Kay Cannon. I love you deeply and thank you for giving me that extra nudge I need when i have hit a dead end. You are my muse and the best Beta anyone could ever hope for. ILY PISP!

To my readers: thank you for reading, even if you dont review. ;) Ya'll give me the desire to want to keep going, even when RL gets in the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to our beloved SM.

And remember...reviews = love! :)

* * *

NPOV

"Tears are Summer showers to the soul."  
Alfred Austin, Savonarola

A couple of months had passed since Jacob had come home and our bond was stronger than ever. We spent almost all of our days together. I felt as if something were to happen to Jake or myself, we'd be able to spot out our soul in the heavens amongst everyone else. His was truly one of the most beautiful out there. He liked to play tough but, deep down, he was tender and warm.

We were out for our evening run, giving me a chance to hunt. Jacob was in his wolf form and I was darting next to him. I could smell a storm headed our way. That meant my favorite game, mountain lions, were out on the prowl and I'd get to have some real meat.

_Speaking of the devil._

I caught a whiff and let my nostrils get their fill. I could smell the thick blood pumping through its veins, calling out to me like a siren. I took my stance, in a crouching position, ready to stalk my prey. Jacob noticed the change in my posture and backed off, to let me hunt.

I spotted the over sized cat drinking from the river, unaware what his distant future held for him. My throat started to scorch; I needed to quench this thirst. It was too much to handle.

I leapt into a nearby tree to track my dinner without notice. In an instant, I lunged from my perch on the branch and landed on the kill. I sank my teeth in, soaking up the hot, pulsating blood and willing it gratify my appetite.

_Game over_.

A stem snapped behind me. Still in instinct mode, I whipped around, bending at the knees, and prepared to attack.

"Whoa, whoa. It's just me!" Jacob had his hands raised in the air and was slowly walking towards me. I shook my head, clearing it from the chase. Then I pounced into Jacob's open arms.

"So much better." I nuzzled into his chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a feline when you hunt? You're pretty graceful and leave no room for errors, like a perfect huntsman." He smiled. In return, I flashed my pearly whites and chomped at him.

"Thank you." I giggled and then inhaled deeply. "It's here."

"What's here?" He looked confused.

Without warning, a huge sheet of heavy rain came pouring over us. I threw my head back and hands in the air, reaching for the clouds. I embraced the scent of the fresh summer storm, relishing the cold drops as they ran over me. Chills from my cooling skin and Jacob's electrifying touches sent my body into over drive. The entire experience was intoxicating and arousing.

Jacob was still holding me and could see the visions I projected onto him. I was remembering back to an afternoon when we were alone in his room and how things could have easily gotten out of hand. He could also see the intensity I was feeling in this moment.

He planted soft, tiny kisses on the exposed skin of my chest, working his way up to my collarbone, neck and next my lips. The kisses became more forceful and dominate by the time he reached my mouth. I craved this – need this. My fingers locked into a fistful of his hair, pulling him into me with assertive force. I showed him what I wanted – what I needed more than anything.

He pulled away, slightly. "Me too, baby…me too." He went back to placing small kisses on me, avoiding my lips, knowing that he might cave into me. "I love you" he mumbled into my shoulders.

"Je t'amie plus," I whispered back to him.

Jacob shifted and suddenly became nervous. I placed my hand over his heart and head on his chest. "You're heart, my love; it's trembling with such speed."

"Nessie, I have, um… I have something… for you." He stumbled over his words. "It's nothing grand, like what you are used to or deserve." Reaching into his pocket, he fumbled to open a leather pouch. "Open your palm," he directed.

I did as I was told and out fell a necklace with a wooden pendent. I stared down at it, closely examining every curve, carving and pattern of the charm. It was round and flat with a wolf's face engraved into it. The wolf's face looked identical to Jacob's when he was in wolf form.

I narrowed my eyes and appraised further. It wasn't a new carving, so I know it wasn't Jacob's crafty work. It looked aged, but not tattered. I could sense so much love and such a connection with this necklace; it had to be an heirloom.

"This was my mother's," he started. "Billy carved it for her as a promise of their love." He paused. "Renesmee… I want you to have it."

I raised my face to meet his, as tears edged my eyes. "It's lovely, Jacob. Honestly, there are no words to describe it besides perfect." That was all I could manage.

"I love you more than life itself. You are the reason I breathe, thrive, and look forward to my future – our future, together. Will you wear this as a promise to me and the rest of the world that you will someday marry me?"

My mind was racing too fast for me to comprehend, the emotions of pure love and joy filling my heart. It all became too overwhelming for me to make real words. All I could do was nod like a mad woman, while more tears escaped onto my scarlet cheeks. A series of overjoyed giggles also spilled out.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!"

Jacob helped me clasp the chain around my neck. The pendent was placed rightly above my heart. He then picked me up and twirled me around, giving me the deepest kiss among all kisses.

And there we were: a Cullen, descendent of the cold ones, and a Black, descendent of the wolves. Natural enemies were standing together in the rain, making a promise to bring two separate worlds together for eternity.

JPOV

Metamorphosis  
(earlier that morning)

I sat at the desk in my room staring at the necklace my father gave me. How could a piece of jewelry cause so much pain and happiness at the same time? Would she accept it or laugh in my face for trying to give her something that might seem worthless? All of her life she'd been given expensive gifts. Why would she want some hand me down with no real value.

Both my father and I were simple men. I couldn't give her the grand things in life. I only had a promise to love her for the rest of eternity. In a way, it made me feel like I had already failed her.

Edward was downstairs working on a new piece he'd been composing recently. Nessie appeared to hum it every chance she got. If you asked me, the melody reminded me of her. Something about it had Renesmee Cullen written all over it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Edward, I know you are listening. May I speak with you?_

Not even two seconds later, I heard taps on my door.

_Come in._

"Everyone is out hunting and the girls are shopping. So we are safe to talk freely." Edward pulled up a chair next to me.

"You already know about the gift my father gave me…" I directed my eyes towards the necklace.

He nodded. "And you are afraid this isn't enough for her?"

I hung my head. _Exactly, _I thought, in reply.

"Jacob, Nessie has made it clear that you are _the_ one for her. She adores you and will love and accept anything you have to offer her with the upmost appreciation."

"That's just it. She'll accept it, but that doesn't mean she'll love it. How can a trinket compare to all of this?" I frantically waved my hands over the catalogs from Tiffany's, _Cartier, Boucheron, VanCleef and Arpels, and Harry Winston. "This is just oak and a gold chain." I huffed. _

_"Jacob Black. I am going to say this once and I shall not repeat myself. Understand? _

_"My daughter is much like her mother when it comes to gifts. Honestly, she prefers not to receive them because it's all materialistic to her. Yet, she endures it for us, to be polite. We know this but we still shower her with luxuries because that's what we do; we splurge. _

_"Renesmee will revere this and mean it." Edward touched the wooden pendent lightly, careful not to crush it. "It really is beautiful. It has true meaning, unlike those designer rings." He sat next to me quietly and I sensed he was pleased with his reply. Oddly enough, so was I._

_"Thank you,. It was my mother's and now I'm giving it to Nessie." I mumbled. "A piece of my past life will always be a part of her now." I stood up. "Edward… May I have your permission to ask Renesmee to be mine and to promise herself to me?"_

_He stood the moment I did. "Jacob, I give you my blessing, I'm already honored to have you as a part of this family. In fact, the entire family feels the same." He nodded and extended his hand._

_This was it… our worlds are coming together. I took his hand in mine and gave him the one arm hug. _

_Whoa. Changes are definitely here__, I chuckled. _

_Edward's laughter echoed mine. "They definitely are, my brother….err…son." _

_Laughter filled the house. For the first time in ages, I finally felt at home._

_While waiting for everyone to come back, Edward and I sat around in the family room listening to his ipod and the collection of music he'd accumulated over the years, to pass the time. Honestly, he didn't have bad taste. I'm not into the classical and Debussy, but he did have more recent things that I recognized, such as Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, and The Doors. I also brought out my ipod and let him listen to my music which was more rock and alternative. _

_"Not bad, Black. Not bad at all." Edward nodded his head to the music. "Who's this again?" _

_"Kings of Leon," I grinned. _

_"Pretty deep. Who would have pegged you for being into the deep stuff?" he said with a smirk. _

_"Look who's talkin! Ooh, look at me. I'm Edward Cullen – so smart and gorgeous. I'm also mysterious, brooding, sensitive, and wear fancy clothes. Oh did I mention I was gorgeous?" I joked. Edward's laughter shook the house. _

_"Impressive!" He raised his eye brows. "Let me see if I can pin you down." He cleared his throat and made his voice all husky. "I'm Jacob. I walk around half naked and I smell like a dog. Oh that's right, it's because I AM a mutt. I like to look tough and put on my __grr__ face, but I'm really a big, goofy puppy." He paused. "How was that?" _

_"Not too shabby, bloodsucker." I playfully punched his arm. "I guess this means our love, hate relationship has taken another turn, eh?"_

_Edward sat for a moment. "I've never hated you. You saved my life by saving Bella's. You know where I stand in all that. I owe you. Yes, there were times I despised you, but that was in another lifetime. Things have changed and are where they should be now." _

_"I agree. Although, I really did hate you till, well… You know, I imprinted on your daughter. Sorry about that, by the way."_

_"No you aren't," he teased. _

_"You're right. I'm not. But for real, truce?" I extended my hand._

_"Truce." He took it and shook back. Then Edward lifted his head. "The girls are pulling in." He sniffed the air. "Bella," he whispered. _

_It was like life suddenly clicked in him every time Bella was around. I didn't understand back then, but I could see it now. Edward and Bella had always belonged together. They were destined to live a real life fairy tale._

_ In a way, I felt special for being a tiny part of their love story. In the midst of it, I got Ness. They were blessed with a pure miracle that happened to be my fate. _

_"Nessie is anxious to see you. Maybe you should take her out this evening. She really needs to hunt." He smiled. I nodded, in return. There was no way I would pass up this opportunity. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember reviews = love. And for something smuttastic, I recommend my on and only Beta, Kay Cannon: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2002856/Kay_Cannon ... read it or else! ;)


	7. Choices

**A/N:** Ch.7 is different than most of the chapters in Solstice. It's in Edward's pov. It shows how much Jake and Edward have grown and accepted, not only the situation but, their friendship.

Special thx to my lovely beta, **Kay Cannon**. She's not only a great beta but she keeps me going when it comes to Jake/Nessie. I love you my PISP! Oh and for your smutty needs, feel free to go and read Kay Cannon's _**Desserts À la Beloveds**._ It's absolutely delicious! ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any if these characters. They all belong to our beloved SM.

* * *

Ch. 7

Choices

EPOV

I sat out on the balcony of the guest house that Bella and I share together, thinking about my life and the course it had taken me on in the past decade. I had discovered much about myself during the path that led my family and me to this point in time. It is why I can't regret or begrudge my decision when it came to Jacob Black. I owed that man my life; he had saved my Bella in ways I could not. He was there and mended her heart when no one else could. When I left her to wilt, he picked her up and brought her back to life. Because of their connection and bond, my Bella had found a trusted friend.

Despite our feuds, all was pretty much forgiven when he chose to stay by our side and fight the Volturi if needed be. That day brought new clarity to my life. I saw him as my brother and, one day, my son. The pack staked out their lives for not only their land and people, but for Renesmee. Because she was Jacob's imprint, she too was their family, and for that I was grateful.

When Bella was in the process of transforming, Jacob had imprinted on our daughter. I did not like the idea, but that didn't mean I couldn't understand it. Experiencing it through the looking glass on my end was something magical, and an almost once in a lifetime experience. I wanted to hate Jacob for imprinting on my infant daughter but, in the end, I couldn't. Seeing a man bind himself to another being in an unseen gravitational pull had me awe struck. It was as if someone had written a fairy tale about them and it was coming true before our eyes.

Jacob had great intentions since day one, wanting to test Bella, considering she was a new born vampire and all. However, Bella was the one who took it the hardest. I couldn't deny it; I enjoyed seeing her go after Jacob when she heard his new nickname for our daughter. Although, Seth jumped in the place of Black and he felt Bella's wrath, instead. In all fairness though, Renesmee is a mouth full at times, and Jacob giving her the nickname Nessie was sort of relieving. I was just glad I wasn't that one to come up with it. I fought back a crooked grin at the memory of it all.

In addition to that, I'd heard in Jacob's thoughts, countless times, that all he wanted was for my daughter to live a life full of joy; to see the beauty in the world and to be grateful for it. He wanted her to live and experience life and what it has to offer. He was pretty much on the same page as I was. He wanted to be her friend and nothing more until she decided if she wanted more than that.

It was also his decision to keep the imprinting ordeal out of sight and mind until Ness was old enough to comprehend such a thing. Jacob wanted her to live a normal life (well as normal as a hybrid could have), and he wanted her to have free will and a choice. It pleased me more that this was his choice and, of course, there were no hesitation regarding his decision. I knew he didn't have affectionate feelings towards her, not then anyway. Jacob remained a man of his word and a true friend to the entire family.

He gave up his life, as he knew it. He packed up and moved with us a couple of months after the Volturi incident. We told him he didn't have to; that we would buy him a car and he'd have indefinite plane fare to visit anytime he pleased, but he automatically refused. With Renesmee's rapid growth spurts, everyday was an adventure for us all and he didn't want to miss out. Plus it pained him being away from her for any amount of time. I could understand the pain; mine may not be caused by nature's force, such as Jacob's and Renemee's, but I love my Bella deeply and it pains me to leave her even for a short time.

We all knew she was maturing before we could actually mentally prepare ourselves. We snapped pictures every chance we got, documenting everything about her life and attempting to make it as normal as was possible. Even though we wanted nothing but a normal life, as Cullens, we do like to splurge a little. We showered Renesmee with expensive gifts – more gifts than any toddler would know what to do with. Like the well mannered child she was, she always accepted them and thanked us. I knew she was growing tired of it, but she was our blessing and a pure miracle. We couldn't resist.

This leads me to my point.

I sat on a lounge chair, holding a velvet sack with an ever so delicate touch. Since the day Jacob told me he was just a simple man, as his father is, something in the back of my mind kept telling me this was what I had to do. It was just a matter of how to go about it without offending him. His thoughts were as clear as day to me. He didn't think he was worthy enough for my Renesmee but, in fact, he'd proven himself to be well beyond worthy enough for her.

Money shouldn't matter, but I preferred to help with his dilemma without stepping on any toes. I'd inherited some jewels from my biological parents; I gave some away to the girls in the family already. I remember the day I gave Bella hers. We were in my room, and I noticed a charm bracelet she had been wearing. There was a wolf charm on it, and I gave her a diamond to add to it. I would have never asked her to take off the wolf because I knew then that Jacob was a part of her and who she was. But I wanted to be a part of who she was, too. So I presented her with a diamond. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

I knew Jacob wanted to propose properly, with a ring instead of promising with a necklace. The heirloom was quite charming and I knew for a fact that Renesmee loved it and wore it with absolute pride. I was honestly proud to have my daughter wear it. The necklace had so much love and passion within it that it meant more than the sack of diamonds I held in my hand.

I watched Jacob and Renesmee play in the field of flowers from the distance of my balcony, having an internal debate. They were rolling around in the grass, and he surprised Ness with a fully blossomed white rose, tucking it behind her ear. Then he took her left hand and kissed the bare finger. Again, I heard his wanting and needing to place a ring upon her left hand some day, even if he had to sell his soul.

Instantly, I made up my mind. I was going to find a way to give Jacob a diamond and he could do with it as he wished – whether he put it in ring or saved it for a rainy day, it was his choice. At least I would save my soon to be son in law from selling his soul and give him a chance to have his wish. It would also be one of many ways I could repay some small portion of my debt back to the man that gave up so much for my family and for my daughter, in particular.

I lightly clutched the sack, just as the breeze picked up, smiling to myself. I knew life was finally falling into place for Jacob Black.


End file.
